


The Green Eyed Panther's Light and Night

by leobutler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Messed up spell, Murder, Sad Harry, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobutler/pseuds/leobutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's life changes after hearing a meeting he was not meant to hear. SLASH and other warnings inside. Harry/Severus, Remus/Lucius, and Sirius/Bill</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A True Dark Family

**The Green Eyed Panther's Light and Night**

**(Disclaimer) I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Snape wouldn't be a bully to an eleven year old orphan. Neville and Luna would be Harry's best friends and not the red headed weasel and the bossy beaver. Harry would have had an animagus form like a wolf or a panther.**

**Warning: Slash, Sexy Stuff, Character Death, Twincest, and Language.**

**Pairings: Harry/Severus (together since the middle of fifth year), Draco/Ron, Fred/George, Neville/Seamus, Remus/Lucius, Sirius/Bill and Theo/Luna, Dean/Susan.**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly, Lily, James, Hermione, and Ginny.**

**Things you must know before reading: Voldemort died the first time he attacked the Potters, but Dumbledore doesn't believe it. Harry, Neville Draco and Ron have been best friends since they were five years old. Lily and James are alive and the fame has got to their heads. Alice and Frank are alive and are loving parents to Neville. Arthur Weasley will have a backbone in this story. The story starts the summer after sixth year.**

**Chapter 1**

**A True Dark Family**

Harry wakes to the sound of James and Lily fighting again. It was the third time in the one week he has been at the manor after sixth year. He wished that he could spend the summer with his mate Severus Snape and not with James and Lily.

He hasn't thought of the two fighting idiots as his parents since they sent hexes and curses at his uncles Moony and Luc for getting together when he was five. And when his godfather tried to talk to Lily and James about it they cursed his, called his a fag lover and told him he couldn't see Harry anymore.

After that his uncles gave him a pendent that had a wolf and a snow leopard on it that allowed him to go to their manor. Sirius now lives with his lover Bill Weasley in Egypt as a healer of different ancient dark and black curses.

Holding the pendent in his hand, he thought about going for the weekend to rest at the Malfoy manor, when he heard the floo. Getting out of bed and putting a Silencio spell around him. Harry when downstairs after he told Lux his pure white Siberian Husky, that Severus got him for their one year anniversary, to stay in the room. As he neared the living room he heard the familiar voice of Albus -too-many-names Dumbledore.

"The plan is really quite simple my dear."

"Headmaster, are you should this will work?" asked Lily in her Stuck Up Bitch voice.

"Yes my dear all we have to do is get rid of Severus then no one can tell that young Ginny is feeding Harry the love and lust potions to him. This will also stop Harry and Severus from being together, and ruining your good name.

After much thought I think Harry has gotten too independent with his friends around him, he needs to be more controlled and Ginny, Hermione and Molly will do a great job with that." said Dumbledore in his 'I am simply doing this for you', fake grandfather voice.

Harry couldn't believe it they were talking about killing his mate and enslaving him(Harry) as if they were talking about a new dusting charm.

"Headmaster has there been any news on You-Know-Who?" asked James 'Small Dick' Potter.

The wild black haired man had almost disowned Harry, when he was sorted into Slytherin, but Dumbledore said that it was best not to if they wanted to control Harry and have fame.

Harry had only found out about the almost disownment when his personal house elf Dobby popped the almost completed forms to him. Dobby had also showed him the memory of the Potters and Dumbledore's conversation when Harry was on the train to King Cross at the end of first year. After that Harry had all his friends use their own personal elves as spies on different people.

" I'm afraid not my boy. He seems to be still lying low for now." answered the Fool of the Goat Fuckers.

"Harry be resorted after he is with young Ginny, right Headmaster?" asked Lily.

"Oh but of course my dear we can't have the hero be anything but Gryffindor. Now I will be on my way, I have a meeting with our dear Potion Master in ten minutes and I can't be late."

Harry didn't like the way the old Goat said meeting it sent chills down his spine. When he heard the floo his mind went into overdrive, he ran to his room, thinking quickly he whispered, " Dobby."

*POP*

As Dobby was about to open his mouth Harry put his hand over it and he shook his head no. Once he sure Dobby wouldn't talk he removed his hand and took out his wand and a potion vial. Thinking of the past five minutes, Harry placed the memory in the vial and handed it to Dobby.

"Dobby I need you to go to Malfoy Manor and tell them that Dumbledore is going to try to kill Severus. Take Remus and Lucius to Madam Bones and have them charge Dumbledore, Lily and James Potter with conspiracy to commit murder and attempted murder. Give that vial to Madam Bones only and make sure Fudge is nowhere near it. Now Go!" With a soft pop Dobby was gone.

Grabbing Lux and thinking of the room of requirement Harry vanished from the Potter Manor and reappeared in Hogwarts.

Letting go of Lux and getting his wand out, Harry thought of a door that would lead to Severus's chambers.

He and Lux ran thought the door only to stop in shock at what they saw. The living room was completely destroyed chairs, the couch and books were scattered in pieces throughout the room.

'Please be okay Severus.' Harry thought as he took in the damage around the chamber.

**BANG**

Hearing the loud bang Harry and Lux took off outside of the room and into the hallway.

**What do you think so far?**

**Please check out and like my facebook page. Just Google leobutlerfic (all one word).**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_


	2. Love's Pain

**Chapter 2**

**Love's Pain**

_(Last Chapter)_

**BANG**

**Hearing the loud bang Harry and Lux took off outside of the room and into the hallway.**

A yellow flash passed Harry as he opened the door to the hallway. First activating Lux's protective charm on his collar, Harry then jumped over the next curse that passed him by.

Looking down the hall way Harry could make out two shapes and one was on the ground. Staying close to the wall and having Lux crouching low to the floor as they neared the two dueling wizards.

Once Harry was close he could see that Severus seemed to be bleeding from a cutting hex across his chest and was the one on the floor. He could see that Dumbledore's white beard seemed to have caught fire during their duel in the hallway and that his left arm was hanging useless on his side with blood dripping down.

Harry never took the cowards way out but he knew that if Dumbledore knew that there was a witness to him using dark magic he would kill first and never ask questions later. So he gave Lux the signal to attack as he aimed his wand at Dumbledore's back.

What happened next felt like it was in slow motion. He stunning spell left his wand, while Lux jumped and bit down on Dumbledore's upper left arm. But before Harry's spell could hit Dumbledore a dark purple almost black light shoot out of Dumbledore's wand and hit Severus in the chest.

As Dumbledore crumbled to the floor Harry ran pass his to get to his mate after putting Dumbledore in a body bind. Harry knelt by his shaking mate, and grabbing his mate's cold hand in his, Harry started to gently ran his free hand thought Severus's soft hair.

"Come on Severus you have to open those beautiful eyes of yours for me." begged Harry trying not to let hos voice crack.

He quickly took off his jacket and put it over Severus's bleeding chest to stop the blood flow. Harry really wanted to move Severus to safety to get heal but knew that moving him could do more harm then good.

Thinking quickly he grabbed is wand and sent his panther guardian to Remus and Lucius at The Ministry to tell them to bring a healer to Hogwarts right now and to bring the aurors but not Tonks.

Harry watched with tear filled and dulling eyes as Lux made his way to them. His once pure white coat now had a red and pink tinged to it. Lux licked at Severus's face then jumped back waiting for Severus to scold him. When Lux didn't get scolded he made a pitiful whine and put his big head on Severus's slowly moving chest.

Harry felt Severus's hand squeeze his lightly when his eyes slowly opened.

"Severus Sev I'm here its going to be ok love." said Harry trying to calm his mate.

Severus then carefully lifted his hand to Harry's cheek and whispered between painful breath, " I lo...ve you so mu...ch Raven. But you can't foll...ow me after I go. You must live on wit...hout me before we can me...et again."

With tears falling down his cheek Harry shook his head no.

"I can't live without you Severus. I can't promise not to follow you."

"Please Harry you must live. Please promise me this."

Harry looked into his mate's pain filled eyes and whispered," I promise Severus."

Severus gave him a soft smile as his eyes began to fall close and his hand on Harry's cheek fell down. Taking a deep breath Severus said, "Love y...ou."

"Love you too Sev." choked out Harry as he went back to running his fingers though Severus's hair.

Severus's breathing slowed once again as Harry curled his body around his mate's cooling body. Harry continued to plead for Severus to open his eyes or squeeze his hand again. What felt like hours for Harry as he watching his mate slip away from him was really two minutes before Remus ran out of Severus's chamber down the hall.

But by then it was too late Harry could feel his bond with Severus die with a sickening snap. Lux let out a sorrow filled howl when his bond with one of his two master died. Harry made an inhuman, heart wrenching scream filled with lost, rage, and agony, when he could no longer feel any warmth from his bond with Severus.

Just as Remus made it to his broken godson Severus's body started to glow, it started to look like thousands of fireflies made up his body. When Harry went to touch his mate each firefly like light wrapped around Harry. For a second it felt like Severus was hugging him and could have sworn that he heard Sev voice whisper 'Live' before all the lights went up to the ceiling.

**The next chapter will be after Severus's funeral when Dumbledore, Lily and James goes on trial. Sorry if I made any tear up.**

**Please check out and like my facebook page. Just Google leobutlerfic (all one word).**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_


End file.
